


We all have a hunger

by Ambros



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Con gli spogliatoi, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partita del cuore, Smut, basta devo andarmene, che non guasta mai, in un certo senso - Freeform, o meglio, okay, porno, post Partita del cuore, probabilmente ci trovate pure la mia dignità persa in questa fanfiction, un pizzichinissimo di
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - Se n'è andato a Milano a cercare la pace tornando a Roma tutti i Sabati, se n'è andato sul mare, a casa, a sentirsi il vento tra i capelli sperando che gli rallentasse il respiro, ed è qui che si sente calmo, in uno spogliatoio a Genova alle undici e mezzo di sera.





	We all have a hunger

**Author's Note:**

> ALLORA SENTITE. Io non so scrivere smut okay. Sono anni che ci provo e sono anni che fallisco.  
> Però stanotte ho promesso a Frah che le avrei scritto uno smut post-Partita del cuore, e siccome sono una brava perzona l'ho fatto. Però, ecco, siate clementi.  
> Il titolo e la canzone nella fic sono Hunger di Florence + The Machine che mi ha ricordato i metamoro dalla prima volta che l'ho sentita, quindi la consiglio caldamente.  
> Fatemi, uhm, sapere. Spero che ... vi piaccia?  
> Okay me ne vado.  
> (Sono su Tumblr come sometimesambroswrites!)

_Tell me what you need,_  
_Oh, you look so free,_  
 _The way you use your body, baby,_  
 _Come on and work it for me_

 

Ermal non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, con una tensione familiare sul fondo dello stomaco e le vene in fiamme.

Se n'è andato a Milano a cercare la pace tornando a Roma tutti i Sabati, se n'è andato sul mare, a casa, a sentirsi il vento tra i capelli sperando che gli rallentasse il respiro, ed è qui che si sente calmo, in uno spogliatoio a Genova alle undici e mezzo di sera.

Ha la testa buttata all'indietro, poggiata al suo armadietto, gli occhi semichiusi.

Ha lanciato un'occhiata a Fabrizio quando ha detto a Francesco che avrebbe aspettato l'ultimo turno per la doccia, e si è sentito un brivido lungo la schiena quando ha visto che Fabrizio lo stava guardando a sua volta, con quello sguardo che ha sempre quando si tratta di Ermal, come se gli bastasse un'occhiata per capire tutto.

Ha i ricci incollati alla fronte e se li spinge indietro passandoci le dita.

Sente l'impazienza che gli corre sottopelle e vorrebbe soffocarla, premersi i palmi contro le braccia forte abbastanza da non aver bisogno delle mani di Fabrizio, ma si lascerebbe lividi inutilmente. Si sente le gambe pesanti da quanto ha corso e lo stomaco vuoto da quanto ha bisogno di lui.

Neri gli dice qualcosa e Fabrizio ride con la testa all'indietro, di petto, la gola scoperta, ed Ermal serra i denti. Chiude completamente gli occhi e si morde la lingua. _Idiota._

“Coraggio, vecchio.”

Apre gli occhi e alza un sopracciglio a Francesco, che lo sta guardando con un sorriso che è a metà con un ghigno, già vestito, coi capelli ancora bagnati.

Gli preme la punta della scarpa contro lo stinco. Francesco sorride sempre. È una di quelle persone con cui Ermal sente il bisogno di essere più attento a quello che dice e quello che fa. Non ha ancora ben capito quanto a fondo possa andare.

Si limita a sollevare una mano aperta, mostrandogli chiaramente tutte e cinque le dita. _Quinti_.

Francesco scoppia a ridere, una risata fragorosa che strappa ad Ermal un sorriso a metà, uno sbuffo divertito; si allontana imitando malamente una gallina, ed Ermal non fa in tempo a decidere di lanciargli la borraccia vuota che si è già chiuso la porta alle spalle.

Lo spogliatoio è quasi vuoto, ormai; Benji e Fede stanno buttando alla rinfusa asciugamani e vestiti in un solo borsone e Fabrizio sta ancora parlando con Neri, gli occhi socchiusi che Ermal un po' si odia perché sa esattamente come sta sorridendo anche se vede solo un quarto del suo volto.

Si spinge in avanti con un sospiro, scompigliandosi distrattamente i capelli con una mano, e si avvia verso le docce sfilandosi solo le scarpe. Non è dell'umore giusto per togliersi la maglia davanti a degli sconosciuti.

Poggia la bottiglietta di shampoo sul muretto che separa due docce, e per un attimo contempla l'idea di andarsene e basta, farsi la doccia a casa, dovunque sia, a Roma, a Milano, in riva al mare, ma ha la maglia incollata alla schiena e una gran voglia di farsi scorrere l'acqua addosso, così si sfila la maglia scrollando la testa, velocemente che magari fa meno male, la lascia cadere accanto allo shampoo ancora al rovescio.

Sente dei passi dietro di sé e trattiene il respiro senza neanche accorgersene, rimane immobile con un angolo della sua mente che sa già che è lui – vorrebbe che fosse solo logica, sono rimasti solo loro due nello spogliatoio, ma sa che è anche perché ormai conosce il ritmo dei suoi passi, come si modifica il mondo attorno quando cammina, e non sussulta nemmeno quando le sua dita gli si avvolgono attorno ai fianchi, esitanti e ricoperte di calli.

Fabrizio aspetta – Fabrizio aspetta sempre, aspetta un assenso, qualsiasi cosa Ermal riesca a dargli quando ha le sue mani addosso e riesce a malapena a pensare.

Ermal fa un passo indietro, verso di lui, è tutto quello che riesce ad elaborare, che _più vicino_ e _giusto_ e quella sensazione di calma che gli si amplifica nel petto a partire dai fianchi, dove Fabrizio ha poggiato appena le dita, come se fosse uno strumento tra le sue mani, e Fabrizio capisce – Fabrizio capisce sempre, se lo preme addosso avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alla vita e gli poggia le labbra sulla gola, la spalla scoperta, dietro l'orecchio e lungo la mandibola, gli decora la pelle di macchie rosse che lo portano a casa.

“Sei stato in giro,” gli mormora Fabrizio contro l'orecchio, che è la cosa più vicina ad una domanda che gli farà mai, ed Ermal ha bisogno di baciargli quell'esitazione via dalle labbra, quell'insicurezza che non chiede nulla in cambio, si gira tra le sue braccia e spera che le riavvolga immediatamente attorno alla sua vita.

Lo fa.

È tanto che non si guardano negli occhi ed Ermal si era scordato di quel mezzo centimetro di altezza che li separa quando sono scalzi.

Vorrebbe dirgli che a volte certe cose le sente tutte troppo, subito, a volte ha bisogno di un attimo per essere sicuro che poi quello che prova non lo travolga.

Lo bacia semplicemente sulle labbra perché Fabrizio già lo sa.

Lo bacia come gli era venuto voglia di fare mentre era da solo sulla spiaggia di casa, sul balcone a Milano a fumarsi una sigaretta, per le strade di Roma che cercava di tenersi lontano da casa sua e si malediva per aver imparato la strada.

Fabrizio gli affonda le dita tra i capelli, ogni punto in cui lo tocca gli sembra di sentirselo ovunque, nella mente e tra le gambe, ed Ermal gli sospira tra le labbra, a metà con un gemito di sollievo. Gli stringe la maglia tra le dita – ancora ha la maglia addosso e Ermal non può pensarci troppo, gli fa scivolare le mani lungo il petto e sulle spalle fino ad avvolgerle attorno al suo viso, riesce a premerselo ancora più vicino, a sfiorare con la punta delle dita le rughe che gli si formano agli angoli degli occhi quando sorride.

Si lascia spingere all'indietro, troppo impegnato a rimanere aggrappato a Fabrizio, premergli le labbra contro la mandibola, la barba che gliele graffia nel modo più piacevole possibile, e la manopola fredda della doccia che gli affonda in un fianco lo fa sussultare di sorpresa più che di dolore, ma non quanto la cascata d'acqua tiepida che si rovescia su entrambi, infiltrandosi tra le labbra di Ermal e la pelle di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio scoppia a ridere mentre l'acqua gli inzuppa i vestiti e glieli incolla addosso, gli si formano le rughe proprio dove Ermal aveva le dita un attimo fa, allontana gentilmente Ermal dalla manopola premendo piano con le dita dove ad Ermal spunterà un livido – non l'unico – nel giro di qualche ora.

“Scusa,” gli dice, piano, ancora lo guarda divertito da sotto le ciglia, ed Ermal scuote la testa senza fiato, gli afferra l'orlo della maglia tirandolo verso l'alto: “Stavo giusto cercando una scusa per toglierti questa roba di dosso.”

Fabrizio solleva le braccia mentre dice: “Come se avessi bisogno di una scusa.”, lo aiuta quando non riesce a sfilargliela dalla testa e la lascia cadere sul pavimento. Si sporge oltre Ermal mozzandogli il fiato – è passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che l'ha toccato – e rigira la manopola per interrompere il flusso d'acqua che continuava ad inzuppare entrambi.

Si conoscono abbastanza da non aver bisogno di girarci attorno, non hanno più intenzione di perdere tempo, ed Ermal può baciarlo e mettergli una mano tra le gambe perché lo vuole, perché prima o poi il modo in cui Fabrizio lo bacia gli si infilerà in una canzone e sarà un'altra cosa che non riesce a dimenticare – Fabrizio che prende e dà tutto, che _sa_ come muoversi persino mentre bacia e non se ne rende conto, che forse un po' è d'altri tempi e quando lo tocca lo fa con tutto quello che ha, come se fosse una cosa sacra.

Fabrizio gli geme tra le labbra, un suono basso che rimbomba nelle docce vuote, ed Ermal accelera i movimenti del polso, cerca di tirargli giù i pantaloni con una mano sola mentre Fabrizio ansima con la fronte poggiata alla sua gola, gli sbuffa una risata sulla pelle quando non riesce a spogliarlo.

Ermal smette di toccarlo per ripicca, ma è un attimo solo, il tempo che gli ci vuole a sfilargli pantaloni e biancheria, che in realtà li tira solo giù abbastanza da poterlo toccare, pelle contro pelle, e non gli potrebbe importare di meno di quanto sia ridicolo Fabrizio in questo momento. Il modo in cui il respiro gli si impiglia sotto la lingua ogni volta che stringe le dita solo un po' di più, il suo peso contro il suo corpo e contro il suo palmo, i movimenti involontari del suo bacino, la coscia che Fabrizio ha spinto tra le sue, i muscoli della sua schiena contratti sotto le unghie di Ermal. I loro respiri che sono sempre più rumorosi, intervallati da gemiti che si soffocano l'uno sulla pelle dell'altro. Ermal non riesce a pensare ad altro, si sente riempire da tutto quello che Fabrizio fa ed è e l'unico modo sicuro che ha di crollare è addosso a lui.

Se lo sente montare sul fondo dello stomaco e gli risale lungo la spina dorsale, nei polmoni, gli vibra nelle corde vocali quando geme a bocca aperta contro la spalla di Fabrizio, l'erezione di Fabrizio tra le sue dita bianche fra di loro gli fa quasi girare la testa, l'orgasmo gli mozza il fiato come se lo stesse trascinando verso l'alto e verso il basso allo stesso momento, si sente le dita di Fabrizio tra le gambe e chiude gli occhi così forte che gli farebbe male se non fosse così impegnato ad aggrapparsi alle spalle di Fabrizio per non cadere.

Fabrizio gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita e sorride senza fiato. Ha ancora i pantaloni mezzi abbassati e le dita di Ermal attorno a sé, che non lo aiutano affatto; cerca di allontanarle ed Ermal emette immediatamente un gemito di protesta. “Scordatelo,” gli dice, la lingua ancora impastata e gli occhi semichiusi.

Fabrizio gli preme le labbra contro lo zigomo, a lungo, sotto la mandibola, sulla tempia.

Ermal sente i tremori che gli corrono lungo le braccia e sa che gli basterebbe pochissimo.

Si inginocchia lentamente, il pavimento è duro e bagnato ma cerca di ignorarlo, e Fabrizio si lascia sfuggire un grugnito basso misto ad un gemito che gli incurva le labbra in un ghigno.

Aveva ragione.

Gli basta chiudere le labbra attorno all'erezione di Fabrizio, improvvisamente se lo sente dappertutto, contro la lingua e il palato, che Fabrizio viene, una mano affondata tra i suoi ricci e l'altra premuta contro la propria bocca; gli tremano così tanto le gambe che Ermal fa appena in tempo a stringergli le mani sui fianchi per evitare che cada – lo aiuta a scivolargli di fronte, ha il fiato corto e gli lancia un'occhiataccia da sotto i capelli bagnati.

Ermal si passa la lingua sulle labbra.

Fabrizio ruota gli occhi prima di chiuderli con un gemito; gli preme un palmo contro il viso e lo spinge via. “Mi vuoi morto.”

Ermal gli preme le labbra contro il palmo e Fabrizio lo lascia scivolare verso il basso, finché non ce l'ha attorno al suo collo, il pollice che gli accarezza distrattamente la pelle macchiata di rosso.

“Mi è mancata casa,” gli dice Ermal piano, con un sospiro, cercando di spiegare – tutto.

Fabrizio sta in silenzio un attimo, quel tanto che basta a fargli capire che lo sa. “Se mi dai un minuto e poi mi aiuti ad alzarmi possiamo tornarci.”

Ermal si sente calmo, respira. “Tranquillo, ho il tuo bastone di là.”

Fabrizio gli alza il dito medio.

_Oh, you and all your vibrant youth_  
_How could anything bad ever happen to you?_  
 _You make a fool of death with your beauty, and for a moment_  
 _I forget to worry._


End file.
